Seeing you at night
by Meemowlune
Summary: Cake's moving in with Lord Monochromicorn leaving Fionna behind. With cake gone Marshall has some tricks up his sleeves. Fiolee . Read
1. Chapter 1

"BACON PANCAKES MAKIN BACON PANCAKES, COOK SOME BACON AND I'LL PUT IT IN A PANCAKE, BACON PANCAKES THAT'S WHAT IT'S GONNA MAKE, BACON PANCAKES!" Cake sang. Lord Monochromicorn proposed to her about a month ago and their now moving it together. Yes, Leaving me behind. I don't mind though I'm glad she's happy.

I yawn before laying back onto the couch propping my feet onto Marshall Lee's lap. He's been here everyday for about a week, helping cake move. For some reason I feel like he's excited for cake to be leaving. I wouldn't know why though, maybe he wants to eat all of our food without being scratched. Cake always scratched Marshall's "Merchandise" (that's what he calls his face) when he eats any of our food.

"Well that's the last of it." Cake sighed putting the last of her things in a box. "Marshall help me move this stuff." Cake hisses when she sees Marshall roll his eyes. He gently lifts my feet off his lap and starts moving the boxes. As he does this I notice his moscles and well toned body. He's beginning to become quite attractive. Not that he wasn't before but now he smells better and looks hotter. I sigh loudly making their attention turn to me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing" They pause before beginning to move the boxes again.

I sigh again but softer so I don't bring any attention to myself again. As they move the last box I get up and go to my room. It looks a lot less messy since cake moved out. I yawn and spread myself over the bed. Marshall walks in checking through the room making sure cakes stuff is all gone. He looks at the bed and sees me sulking. "You okay?" He smiles.

"Yeah I'll live." I sigh. He smirks and lays next to me staring at the ceiling. His hand touches mine, he brings it up to his face and kisses it.

"Marshall!" Cakes screams as we hear her footsteps, Marshall instantly lets go of my hand and hides.

"Babycakes have you seen Marshall?" Cake says.

I look at Marshall then cake.

"Nope" I pop the p.

"Okay." She squints her eyes and slowly backs away.

Marshall sighs super loud after she leaves.

"Thanks babe" He smiles and kisses me with passion and runs to the door leaving me confused.

He comes back and says "See you tonight". He winks before really leaving.

. .HAPPENED.


	2. Chapter 2

**FINALLY CHAPTER 2. Sorry if it sucks i wanted to get it in already :P Hope you like, new chapter up soon. :) feel free to pm or review me to give me ideas or something. Makes my day if you review. Sorry for any spelling errors ;P i was in a rush**

For the rest of that night I was paranoid. What did he mean he was visiting me tonight. Cake wasn't here to protect me and she hasn't told me what boys really want from a girl. Although I'm 17 no-one has given me "The talk" as everyone calls it. The only thing she mentioned was a tier 15 but she told me to stay away from that. She told me, and these are her exact words "WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT DO TIER 15." How could I do something that I don't what or how to do.

It was getting late and I didn't think Marshall was coming so I let my guard down. I changed and went to sleep. About an hour later I feel kisses going from my chin to my neck. My eyes shot open and I saw Marshall Lee grining like an idiot.

"What are you doing you tard!" I rubbed my eyes.

"I wanted to see you" He whispered shyly.

"Why not tomarrow?" I growled, he had just woke my from my heavenly sleep.

"Because...I don't know..." He grinned cutely.

I squinted my eyes. "Are you drunk? High? Possesed?" I questioned.

His low laugh echoed in the semi-empty room. "No Fi I'm not high, drunk, or possesed. I Just wanted to see my favorite bunny." With those words the room filled with silence once again. What was I supposed to say? During my train of though I felt a pair of soft lips once again on mine. Instinctively I push him away. His eyes seemed apologetic. "Sorry" He said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For kissing you...and watching you sleep like edward cullen." He admitted while blushing.

The edward cullen part made me laugh, he knows I like twilight.

"Marshall. Why are you here?"

"You've already asked me that. This morning I told you I'd be stopping by." He sighed, he seemed a bit frustrated with my questions.

"That still doesn't answer why you wanted to visit me (Looks at clock ;)) at 2:40 in the morning." I rub my tired eyes.

"Shhhh." He says as he gets into my bed, under my covers. (A/N He has pjs on.) His arms wrap around my waist.

I turn to face him. My nose is touching his, he looks at me lovingly before placing small kissed on my forehead to my cheeks onto my chin. He hesitates before pecking my lips. I don't mind. I've wanted to touch his lips. His thumb caresses my cheek and lips. His lips slowly graze mine for a moment before closing the distance. Our lips move in sync as my legs tangle with his. He grins into the kiss when he feels my bare legs. (A/N She's wear shorts you pervs ;D) Once he pulls away we drift off to sleep. I can't believe this just happended.


	3. Chapter 3

Ello ello loves.

**Fionna's Pov**

I stretched and yawned, attempting to hop off my bed. I was being held but two strong vampire arms. I had figured it had been Marshalls, scenes of what happened last night started to pop up in my mind one by one. It was like I was reliving then, because I was. He was already kissing me and I hadn't been aware but enjoying it anyways. He pulled away and nuzzled his face into the pillows and his grip on me tighten before lossening. I could tell he was not happy about letting me go but I felt as if the unspoken silence said enough.

I headed down into the fridge and started freaking out. For the past five minutes I've been acting all cool Fionna but on the inside I'm going nuts. What am I gonna do? Do I like him in that way? I don't even know myself?

"Fionna your overthinking everything again" He snickered as he watched me pull at my hair in frustration.

"Well. Why are you kissing me like we're dating." I trembled a bit.

"Because I like you like you." He smiled before pecking my cheek and grabbing an shiny red apple from the fridge. I turned bright red as he carelessly and effortlessly told me his feelings for me.

"How are you so calm about this?" I asked him, curiousity rimming my voice.

"I've been waiting to tell you this for a while, plus girl your transparent, you've got a thing for me girl and it's apparent." He winked as the blush returned to my face.

"I don't like you like that." I crossed my arms, I already knew Marshall had his way with the ladies but never would I once think that he had liked me.

"We'll see about that" He smiled, "In fact I think you already like me, you've let me kiss you a couple times now without jabbing me with a sword so I think I'm dong pretty good." He smirked. He had a point but I wasn't gonna admit that to him.

"T-that's because I let you out of shock. Yeah! You took me by surprised" I felt confident my answer was presentable.

"Fionna, people who are shocked tend not to kiss back with the same intensity. You kissed me like you've never been kissed before." He narrowed his eyes at me. He had a points, sure I had a few pecks here and there but nothing serious like Marshall had given me last night.

"Whatever you nub" I rolled my eyes and started making some cereal. "How long have you liked me anyways?" I asked, it was a valid question. I mean c'mon, he was Marshall lee for globs sake, Marshall has never really had a steady girlfriend before.

"Since we fiest met, but then I'd be considered a pedophile and if that wasn't too bad you still thought boys had cooties. You were like four years younger than me and now we're about the same age which is the perfect time to finally ask you out" He sang happily.

"What makes you think I'll say yes?" I angrily huffed, his confidence was a bit annoying.

"If you don't you will, in do time Fionna, in do time." He snickered evily. "What's not to love about me?" He gave me puppy dog eyes.

I narrowed my eyes at the sly bastard "Your cockyness isn't something girls like" I sassed.

"That's just what you think Fi, your different. Your mean, independent, helpful, caring, loving, evil, adventuress and let's not forget how beautiful you are. That's basically all a guy like me can ask for in a girl." He shrugged.

"Mhhhmm" I rolled my eyes, I knew how a player played and I for sure as hell wasn't gonna be just another one of his groupies.

This sort of thing made me miss cake unbearably a lot. She would be here sassing it up and giving me horrible advice, she would be scratching up Marshall lees face up by now. I sighed and realized Marshall's focus on my lips.

"what?" I grumbled.

"You have a milk mustache" He grinned. I hastily wiped it off and glared at him. "It fine fi I like my women with mustaches anyway" He winked while approaching me too slow for my liking.

"That explains the manly figures I see leaving your house in the morning" I sassed him, biting my lip playfully. Fionna calm down, don't do that. His fingertips slowly lifted my chin up so that I was facing him, he was alot taller than me. I looked into his eyes, they were simply beautiful. They changed whenever and to whatever color they could when they had a chance. I found this intriguing, vampires always had mesmerising eyes. His nose touched mine and mybreath hitched, we both knew what was gonna happen. He was going to kiss me and I was going to let him. He leaned forward slowly and carefully.

*BAM*

"FIO BABYCAKES HOW I MISSED YOU SO MUCH BABY. WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED? WHERE HAVE YOU BE- WHAT IS MARSHALL- WHAT ARE YOU GUYS- MARSHALLL ARE YOU TRYING TO SEDUCE MY INNOCENT BABY" Cake bursted through the door and latched her fingernails (daggars as I call them) into Marshall's face.

"ARRGGHHHH FI- AREN'T YOU- GONNA TRY- TO HELP- ME?" Marshall yelped as Cake scratched with fury.

"Naw. I'm good. Besides the cuts will heal in an hour anyway" I placed my hands on my hips, biting my cheek trying not to laugh at the amusing sight.

"Pleasee!" He whined as he tried prying cake off him but her grip was good.

"Cake, that's enough" I laughed as I pulled cake off by tickling her stomach. She glared at me.

"What exactly was going on in here?" She locked her eyes on Marshall.

"Nothing." Marshall and I avoid each others gazes.

"MMMHMM Baby it looked like you werre about to eat each others faces off" She sassed.

"Well it was nothing, if it makes you feel any better I missed you" I gave her a hug and she dropped the Marshalls subject.

About 2 hours later Cake left dragging Marshall Lee along with her making sure he didn't try anything. He did whisper one thing to me before he was dragged out side.

**"_I'll see you later tonight..." He whispered against my ear before disappearing through the night._**

What have I gotten myself into now?

_NEXT UPDATE SOON PLEASE REVIEW If you review I'll update moreee :) hope you like it_

_sorry if it sucked_


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like it and I'm sorry it's a bit shorted than the others but yeahhh. Thanks for reading, please review, it helps me. :)**

**-Ariel**

**Normal Pov**

Fionna found herself being paranoid once again. She had a case of insomnia because of what Marshall said, she wasn't so sure if she was up due to pure excitement or fear. Not that she should of would be afraid of him but his soft-spoken words haunted her. Even though Marshall lee seemed harmless he was stronger than most vampires and definitely stronger than Fionna.

_**"I'll see you later tonight" Marshall whispered into Fionna's ear. **_Fionna replayed the moment through her head numerous times. It was already 12:30 and there was no sign of Marshall, knowing him he would come in with the art of surprise. Fionna decided the best idea was to stay up, she grabbed a bowl of popcorn and began to watch movies throughout the night little did she know Marshall lee was not far. Actually he was just above her, watching her reactions to the movies, he sort of felt guilty though. He had let her stay up all night, she should've gone to sleep Marshall would've definitely woke her up anyway. He waited until she put up a scary movie and just as the movie began she screamed at the first scene. She shook under her blankets and that was when Marshall decided to strike, he scooped her up blankets and all.

"Miss me?" He chuckled as she shook under his arms.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! Oh it's just you Marshall. No shut up! Put me down!" She glared at him.

"Your wish is my command." He grinned slyly as he dropped her about 6 ft from the couch. Fionna roughly landed on the couch.

"Thanks Marshall" She grumbled as she got onto her feet.

"You're welcome babe." He smiled and attached his lips to hers once again.

"You've gotta stop doing that" Fionna panted breathlessly.

"But you like it" Marshall regained his well-known smirk as Fionna blushed fiercely.

"What makes you think that?" Fionna mumbled a bit flustered.

"Well that cute tint of pink on your cheeks and the way you moan my name." Marshall floated into the air making sure he was out of Fionna's reach as he laced his fingers behind his head.

"What!? I don't even say your name in general." Fionna angrily tried to punch Marshall but he was floating to high for her reach and her short height wasn't doing any favors for her now.

"Haha! You can't get me now." Marshall smiled feeling content. He knew he was far from Fionna's wrath but what he didn't know was that Fionna had some trick up her sleeve as well.

"Marshall..." She sang softly as she plastered a seductive look on her face. Fionna watched as Marshall lee's famous smirk turned into a look of surprise. She had Marshall wrapped around her finger.

"Marshall come down there... I want you to kiss me" Fionna bit her lip seductively but on the inside she was laughing harder than she could imagine.

"Uh- Fi- I- Uh I don't know..." Marshall's flustered face was just a mask as well. Marshall knew Fionna for 4 years now and if anything he knew she wasn't seductive. Besides Fionna wasn't one to ask for kisses. Although the faces she was making right now were really hot Marshall knew better. He reluctantly floated down to her level, if she wanted to play Marshall would play too. He laughed lowly before gripping her waist and kissing her lips softly. Marshall figured that Fionna would definitely give in once he place his lips on hers but he decided to take it up a notch. He slid his tongue across Fionna's bottom lip, and soon enough their tongues were fighting for dominance. Fionna pulled away breathlessly and gave Marshall a flustered look again. Marshall smirked, he knew he won.

"Not fair" Fionna managed out, all of the sudden Marshall's kisses made her legs feel like cooked spaghetti, she couldn't hold herself up. The butterflies in Fionna's stomach made Fionna feel uneasy about her weird relationship with Marshall.

"It's totally fair Fi-own-nah" Marshall smiled as he pinched her cheeks playfully.

"Stop that" She growled. She didn't want to contemplate to long about her relationship with Marshall but it seemed like the best thing to do know. Not to mention he dodged the question yesterday.

"What- What are we?" Fionna asked as Marshall's breath hitched.

"Fionna. We can be whatever you wanna be" He gave her a warm smile but Marshall honestly didn't know if he wanted a relationship right now.

"Marshall stop bullshitting me." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not gonna be one of those girls you come to in the middle of the night to kiss or do whatever you do." She angrily shoved Marshall back.

"Fionna. I- I" Marshall didn't know what to say exactly, he didn't want to break Fionna but another half of him wanted to be with her all the time.

"You what?" Fionna rubbed the bridge of her nose, **"How could a night so sweet end up like this, I should of let the subject go"** Fionna thought to herself.

"I need some time." He sighed.

"Alright. Leave." Fionna kept her strong stance, she wasn't going to break in front of Marshall, no matter how much she cares for him.

"But Fi-" Fionna cut him off. "Leave Marshall. Make this easy for both of us." Fionna pointed to the door and watched him leave. She didn't shed a tear, she'd merely lost a friend Right?

Little did Fionna know, **someone really special** was going to visit her.

**Guess who will visit Fionna? Sorry I haven't updated much, I've been busy lately with work and such**

**-Ariel**


	5. Chapter 5

**SEEING YOU AT NIGHT.  
**

**FIONNA'S POV.**

It's been a week since the last time I've seen Marshall. I don't miss him much but I miss his lips. The only thing I don't like, is all the time I have to myself. Without Cake its boring. I can't have fun adventuring or even visiting the Candy Kingdom because I'm afraid I might run into Marshall Lee.

All I do is think and think all day and it's driving me crazy.- Someone's knocking on the door.  
I walked towards the door in my denim shorts and loose blue v-neck.

"Miss me?" His deep voice rang through my eyes. His voice was unmistakable.

"I missed you so much!" I ran to him, tightly holding him into a hug. I never want to let him go.

"I've missed you so much Fio" He took in my small frame before pulling apart.

"You look great Finn!" I smiled as I examined his muscles. "Whoa Dude have you been working out?"

"Nope, it's just the perks of being an adventurer!" He smiled.

"That's cool, I haven't gotten much adventuring since Cake moved out." I sighed removing my hat as he did as well. "You cut your hair!" My eyes widened.

"Yeah but it's a good length right?" He grinned, it was side swept-ed just at the end of his ear.

"Looking good, I bet you get all the ladies." I nudged him playfully.

"Not exactly." He laughed.

"Same here buddy..." I let him in as he put his stuff down.

"I was wondering if I could stop by the Candy Kingdom, I wanted to visit Princess Bubblegum..." Finn blushed.

"You still have that crush on her bro?" I laughed.

"Yeah just a little." He blushed once again.

"Wanna go visit her now?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure let's go." He smiled.

Now with Finn by my side I feel unstoppable. Having my brother back is awesome.

"So any guys lately." Finn grinned as we entered the gates of the candy Kingdom.

"Sorta but I think that's over now." I smiled as he slung his arm loosely around my shoulder. "It's okay." He tried to assure me that I'd be okay by ruffling my hair.

"I hate when you do that." I glared at him.

"I know." He smiled.

"Fionna!" Called Gumball from the side.

I Turned hoping Marshall lee wasn't beside him. But of course he was. "Oh hey Gumball." I smiled warmly as he hugged my for a moment.

"I see Finn has decided to stop by." Gumball grinned.

"Yeah I really missed him." I smiled and poked Finn's dimple, his smiled never seem to fade.

"We were just going to visit Your sister." I avoided looking at Marshall but I saw his expression hurt and jealous. I laughed internally because he didn't know Finn was my brother. I hope feels heartbroken.

"Oh she's in the lab as usual." He sighed.

"Maybe Finn can get her out of that horrid lab, he does have his ways with the ladies, doesn't he Fionna" Gumball nudged and winked at me, making it seem that Finn and I were a couple. It was great because Marshall was growing red with anger and jealousy.

"Well I'll see you later Gumball." I smiled and grabbed Finn's hand, running towards the castle.

"What was that about?" Finn asked.

"What?"

"That guy looked like he wanted to rip me apart." He narrowed his eyes at me. "Is that the guy you've been talking about."

"Yeah" I sighed.

"Eww dude. He probably thinks you're my girlfriend." Finn made a disqusted face.

"Yep but what he doesn't know won't hurt him." I smiled.

"Ew Fio you're sick." Finn shook his head as we entered the lab where PB was located.

-6 hours later. Needless to say, Finn got Pb out of the lab and they went on a date and now he's staying over at their castle.

Now I'm alone again.

"Fionna?" His voice whispered into my ear.

"What do you want Marshall?" I rolled my eyes as I entered my bedroom.

"You" He smirked.

"Shut up. Just because you think I moved on doesn't mean you can come back to me." I shoved him.

"Shut up Fionna." He growled and pinned me on the wall. "I only left because I had to figure out my feelings. Okay. I know I like you but I don't want to hurt you. Putting yourself in a relationship with a vampire is dangerous." He pressed his forehead against mine, his green eyes piercing my blue ones.

"You think I don't know that." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I know you know that but I don't think you want to go through the trouble." He roughly let go of my wrists.

"What if I want to?" I spat.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Why not. I get hurt all the time." I yelled.

"Fionna you know what I mean."

"No I don't."

"Being with me will hurt both of us emotionally but it will hurt me the most." He sighed. "You'll die, and I'll keep living."

"So what. We won't know what we could've had if we don't try."

"I hate you for making me love you." He pressed his lips roughly on mine and just like before my knees when weak for him.

**thanks for reading. Next chapter up soon. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I don't proof read because I'm lazy.  
**

**-Ariel**


End file.
